The Job
by lilypetall
Summary: When carrie is sent to her mom's friends house on a special assignment as her mom says, whe ends up finding a friend, and having the time of her life! sry not a very good summary!
1. Ava

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic, so be honest If nobody's reading then I won't update so R&R and tell me what you think, Thanks!**

Carrie was standing on the front porch of a beach house were her mom had just dropped her off promising that she would be back to pick her up in two weeks. She rang the doorbell, and stood there waiting. A blonde boy came to the door.

" Umm does…" Carrie looked at the piece of paper her mom had given her that morning saying she would be spending time with her. " Ava Greg-gory live here?" she asked cautiously to the boy.

" Um ya hold on, Aunt Ava someone's here for you." He yelled as he ran up the stairs, disappearing. Carrie stood there waiting with her small suitcase beside her, with the door open, as the boy had left it, waiting for this Ava person she had never met. Soon the boy returned with someone she guessed was Ava.

" Hi, you must be Carrie, come on in" Ava gushed.

" Um ya that's me" I replied picking up my suitcase and walking in to this strange house as Ava closed the door behind her.

" Sorry we don't have much space but you can stay on the couch, and just use Bradin and Derricks bathroom. Is that ok?"

" Ya that's fine." She went to pick up her suitcase, but the boy grabbed it " I'll put this in mine and Derricks room so you can change and stuff in there" he said.

" Umm right, and you are?" she asked questioning this cute looking boy.

" Bradin, " he said as he turned and walked to his room. Wow he's defiantly cute, I didn't think I would meet someone m age, I thought I would just do what I had to do and get out of here. This might not be as bad as I thought.

" Do u want me to show u around" Ava asked startling her out of her thoughts.

" Um ya that'd be good" I said following Ava outside, looking back to see Bradin watching us leave

**A/N sorry short chap. But I want to see if anyone will be interested before I continue R&R.**.


	2. Meeting NIcki

Hey, thank you JustTheGirl07 for reviewing, I hope you like the new chapter R&R 

Following Ava outside, Carrie was in awe of how beautiful and vast the sea was. She had lived in Texas most of her life and, very rarely had she seen the sea. As she stood watching the surfers, she thought to herself ' man I could so never do that I would be so scared in being washed away in the vastness of it all'. Coming out of her thoughts, Carrie saw Ava up ahead who had continued walking without her. Carrie shook the thought of the surfers form her mind and ran to catch up with Ava, concentrating on keeping in step with her. Carrie was unaware of where they were going, but soon enough they reached a boardwalk, with many small shops and businesses lining it. Before they had a chance to step onto the boardwalk Ava called out to someone,

" Nicki!" she yelled. Carrie saw a young girl about her age, maybe younger turn, and seeing ava, she smiled and ran over to us.

" Hi Aunt Ava! What's up" she asked casually, as she reached were they were standing at the edge of the boardwalk.

" Hey Nic what are you up to?"

" me , cam and amber were just headed to the smoothie shop, why?" she questioned.

" This is Carrie she's going to be staying with us for a couple of weeks, and I was wondering if you could show her around a bit?"

" Sure no problem," Nicki replied nonchalantly.

" ok then I'll leave her with you" Ava said, looking at me to see if I was ok with this, I gave her a slight nod, she smiled. Turning to leave Ava added something, " oh and Nicki make sure your home for supper."

" We will Aunt Ava" she said, then we turned and started heading towards a small shop. As walked I though maybe this won't be that bad after all. Following Nicki, into one of the many shops that bordered the boardwalk. We headed to a table with a girl and boy who I guessed were Nicki's friends.

" Hey guys" Nicki said sitting down next to them. I followed suit and sat next to Nicki..

" This is Carrie.." she said cautiously looking at me to see if she had the name right, I nodded and she continued ".. She's staying with us for a couple of weeks, so she's gonna hang with us, is that cool" she asked questionably looking at them.

" Totally, " the girl said smiling at me,

" Yeah that's cool" the boy said.

" This is Amber, and Cam," she said introducing me to them.

" Hi!" I said, sounding rather lame.

" So what do you guys want to do," Nicki asked, looking around the table.

" You guys wanna come over?" Amber I asked.

" Sure" Nicki and cam said, they all looked at me I just shrugged my shoulders and followed them out of the restaurant

As me and Nicki walked into the house, Ava was in the kitchen cooking supper. Looking up as the door closed behind as, va smiled.

" Supper will be in about ten minutes." She said to us, " did u guys have fun?" she asked.

" yeah we hung out at ambers, " nicki responded " c'mon Carrie I want to show you my room." I followed her upstairs through a room which looked like Ava's office, as material, patterns, pictures, manikins, and other stuff of the sort was laying everywhere. I made a mental note to come back here, if I was going to accomplish my " mission". ' Man I hope this will be easier than the last one I thought', taking one last look of the office before following Nicki into her room.

**A/N hope you like it please R&R as I always appreciate comments, and constructive criticism, thanks a lot!**


	3. Bradin sigh

**A/N- Hey guys thanks to my reviewers, I hope you like the story!**

Following Nicki into her room, it was an attic, which she had transformed into her room. The walls were pink, except for one, which looked like the color wheel had exploded onto it. There was a window seat under her window, which looked out into the ocean.

"so, what do you think?' Nicki asked questionly, plopping herself onto her bed.

" I like it, " I responded smiling at her and sitting gingerly on the window seat. Before we had a chance to strike up and interesting conversation, ava called from downstairs

"Nicki, Carrie, supper's ready!"

" Coming" Nicki said, picking herself up off the bed and heading downstairs. I followed her out, pausing briefly in Ava's office, Ito see if I could find out were to look before racing downstairs after Nicki.

Sitting down at the very large table next to Nicki, I noticed a young boy who I hadn't seen before, and Bradin sitting across from us. There was also a older looking man, probably Ava's age, sitting at the head of the table. As Ava began to place various things on the table, a younger looking man came in.

" Sorry I'm late, mates" he said with a very strong Australian accent. He sat down beside Bradin. He looked very 'surfish" to me, his hair hung in his eyes, and he had baggy surf shorts on with some surfing store shirt on. Finally Ava sat down and we ate. Everyone started talking to one another, Nicki turned to me and started talking about Amber, Cam and some other people I didn't know. But I wasn't really listening. I was busy staring at Bradin, who was talking very animatedly to the surfer, whose name I picked up as Jay, about some wave he caught or something. Suddenly realizing Bradin was a surfer I was shocked, it's not like I hated surfers, but I sort of idolized them, If they were brave enough to go into those giant waves, in that giant ocean, then hey they deserved all the credit.

" Carrie, Carrie are you listening" Nicki asked startling me out of my thoughts, and forcing me to look away from Bradin.

" What's up?" Nicki asked me concerned, then looking in Braden's direction where I had been staring, she rolled her eyes, " My dumb brother got you too?" she said sarcastically, even though I could still see a hint of a smile as she turned to Susannah. I was left with my thoughts, and the comfort of staring at Bradin

After dinner I grabbed my sketchpad, and was able to get away to the back porch which looked out into the ocean. I scrunched myself up into a ball with my sketchpad resting on my legs. I began to sketch the outline of Bradin form my mind. Finishing up the outline of his head, the porch door slid open, and I looked p to see Bradin, coming out and plopping in the chair beside me. Looking over my shoulder at my rough sketch.

" What are you drawing" he said, slouching down, into what I presumed was a comfy position.

" Nothing" I replied, quickly closing my book, I couldn't draw with him right there, besides I didn't want him to know my feelings, if in fact I had any.

" Why'd you stp?' he asked, " That looked really good" I raised my eyebrows quizzically at him.

" What is really was he retorted, turning his head with a half grin on his face, " by the way I saw you staring at me at supper!" Blushing a deep red, I looked up to see a cocky smile on his face. Grabbing my pencil, I threw it at his head in protest.

" Hey " he said smiling, as he rubbed the spot on his arm, where I hit him.

" Oh, come on" I said, " didn't even throw it hard" I looked up to see him smiling at me. I smiled back, only to see a girl walk up to the porch.

" Hey Bradin" she said smiling at him, jumping to his feet.

" Hey " he replied walking over to her, and kissing her. My smile disappeared. Looking away I felt a pang of jealousy to his girl who was kissing Bradin. I guess I do have feelings I said to myself. Shaking the thought from my head, no I can't have feelings for him, I have to do this thing, don't get attached my mother always said was the first rule.

" See ya Carrie" Bradin said, clasping his hand with hers, and leading her away. Opening my sketchbook, I leaned down to pick up my pencil. Coming back up I saw the girl turn her head away form me, and laughed at something Bradin said. Don't get attached, don't get attached I kept repeating to myself, but no matter how many times I said it I could still fell myself falling for him. Looking down at my now almost completed sketch of Bradin with that quirky half smile, I felt another pang of jealousy. Sighing I closed my sketchpad, and looked out into the waves, you better hurry up, or this thing is going to get to complicated, ya I know I said to myself. I know.

**A/N so what do you guys think so far, please review and give me some constructive criticism, thanks a lot to everyone who reads, plz R&R.**


	4. The Job

**A/N- hope you like the new chapter, please review I like to hear what you think!**

Unfolding myself form the lawn chair, I stood up and stretched out. It was dark out and I assumed everybody would be in bed. Walking into the house there was a light on in Bradins room careful not to wake Derrick, I think ava said was his name, who was sleeping on the couch, crept over to Bradins room and tapped lightly on the door.

" Ya, come in" came Bradins rough voice. Opening the door cautiously, Bradin was on his computer talking to someone. He looked up when I cam in.

" Oh ya your sleeping in here, I forgot," he said smiling in a know I all sort of way " that's yours he said pointing at one of the beds that was neatly made with ninja turtle sheets. Going over to my suitcase, which had been carelessly thrown at the end of the bed, I rummaged through till I found my pink flannel teddy bear pj pants and a white tank. Closing if I looked at Bradin.

" Bradin, is there someplace I can change," he looked up from hi computer,

" Ya, just outside my door to the left" he said. Following his instructions I found the bathroom, and quickly changed. Quickly and quietly I went upstairs hoping to search in Ava's office, I found that she was still working. Startled, at this fact, I tried to go back downstairs, but Ava noticed me.

" Hi Carrie, What's up?" looking up at her I smiled

" Oh, I just wanted to see if Nicki was still up, " I said " Bradin's typing at his computer still" I said sheepishly.

" Oh, ya" Ava said with a smile of understanding, "you can stay up here with me for awhile if you want, " she asked

" Ok" I said, happy that at least I would be able to be in the room walking over and laying out on the couch, I watched Ava, as she was pinning material to a manikin, on what looked like an inside out shirt.

" What are you working on " I asked her.

"This is a shirt for our show next week" she said pinking some more fabric together, " I need to finish it tonight" she mumbled with a mouthful of pins.

" Oh, cool" I said "I've always wanted to see a fashion show they seem like so much fun," I said grabbing a pillow, putting it under my head, and laying down.

"You should come, you can come backstage with me, and see behind the scenes," she suggested.

" OMG that'd be so awesome, I love fashion I'm thinking I wand to be a designer" I said looking to see her reaction. My mom always said to appeal to the 'subjects' hobbies and interests.

" Oh wow, maybe I can help you become more interested" she replied genuinely excited.

" That would be cool," I said watching her pin more stuff on the shirt. My eyes drifted closed. All of a sudden I opened my eyes. It was dark and someone had thrown a blanket over me. Sitting up I was still in Ava's office and all the lights were off. It's probably late I thought good now I can do this. Blinking a couple of times to get used to the darkness. With the moon as my own personal flashlight, I went over to the desk. Ava's patterns for all her outfits for her upcoming show lay there,

"Get in, get out" I remembered my mom forcing into my head. Carefully folding the patterns into a neat square, I tiptoed downstairs, and into Bradins room. Placing the patterns in my secret pouch my mom had mad in my suitcase. Sighing I had done it, but I didn't feel great about it, I mean Ava had trusted me. " Don't get attached" my mom had said, " That's the first thing you need to remember" she had told me so many years ago. " Never get emotional" she had slapped into my head. Sitting on the bed I looked at the flashing red numbers, it read 2:00 AM. Turning my eyes to Bradins sleeping for, a tear slipped down my face. Quickly I wiped it away, mentally slapping myself. Slipping under the covers I fell into a restless sleep. What had I done

" Wake up, wake up" Nicki whispered gently shaking me, trying no to wake Bradin who was snoring loudly.

" Follow me " she said tiptoeing out of the room. Groaning inwardly I pulled myself out from underneath the warm blankets, slipped my fuzzy pink slippers on, and padded out after Nicki. Going into the family room and up the stairs after Nicki, I was sure I'd been caught. Excuses raced through my head, what should I do I said. " Stay calm, think logically, use what she says to your advantage." My mom's voice rang through my head, remembering that day, the sun shining through the window, into that dark dreary room. Shaking myself from those thoughts I slowed trying to think. Coming to a stop in Ava's office, I looked around where was Nicki.

"pstt, up here Carrie" Nicki's head popped out from behind her door. What I though jogging up the few stairs and into Nicki's room

" What's up? " I asked quizzically wrapping myself up on the window seat.

"I've done something stupid" Nicki said gripping a pillow tight to her chest, and breaking down sobbing.

**AN- oooh cliffhangers my favorite. Please tell me what you think thanks a lot!**


End file.
